The Dawn
by InumbraLunaest
Summary: Long ago there was a great war. The winners of the great war were the dragons. At first they ruled with a fair hand but over time jealousy began to bite their hearts. Now in a time of unease and disaster 2 mare will rise to the challenge and probably set the world in it's proper course. The dawn of a new era is about to begin. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A lone stranger stood in the middle of the Everfree Forest glancing at the sky counting making computations checking her location. Now -a -days it is common to see a lone pony wearing a cloak with a hood up.

Her eyes darted nervously as the sound of hooves running franticly became louder. She heard the hoofsteps headed her way. Summoning a stunning she prepared herself for anything.

A small yellow filly barged straight at her. Acting on pure instinct she depowered her horn and curved her body so the filly hits her side rather her stomach.

The filly hits her side and crumples on the floor below dazed. The unicorn was knocked back a bit but was not hurt. Cautiously she walked over to the dazed filly.

The filly was young her blank flank gave that away. Her coat was dirty smeared with mud blood and other nasty liquids. Her eyes were closed but her right eye was bruised and swollen. The filly had a twisted hoof and had signs of infection already.

Cautiously she lowered herself to reach the filly's height and used her magic to heal the filly. Her horn flared up with dark blue magic and touched the filly. The filly groaned and moaned as the bones realigned themselves and her wounds began to heal.

After a few minutes the filly became unconscious fell on the ground. The unicorn trotted towards the western side until she stopped. The poor filly will surely die out here and she is unconscious and she is still healing.

5 minutes later

The unicorn was galloping and night has fallen already. The filly was still knocked out while they were being chased by a hydra. Using a burst of magic she knocks out the beast and stumbles as the beasts head sent fire.

Glowering she whipped her head and gave them an icy glare before teleporting to the edge of everfree. She could smell the familiar herbs of a zebra hut and galloped over to the smell. She saw the hut and saw the chimney puffing smoke.

Quietly she slid down the hill and trotted to the hut. She reached the front door and knocked 3 times. "Whoever is there beware for I am curse and a milady so despair" the zebra said from the other side of the door.

The unicorn cleared her throat and spoke in a sing song manner "I am a traveler who lost her way I found this sick filly who lays down dead, I am scared please do not be a meanie because I need help with this milady" she replied.

The door cracked open and she saw the zebra a girl with the usual gris-gris and enchantments and tattoos. "Who is this Applebloom I see what you have done to her to make her look like this" she said. The unicorn glanced at her before laying the filly down.

"May I ask where to find a place to hide so I can rest my head and get to bed for my magics has been spent" she said tiredly her hooves seemed week and her head spun a bit.

"Of course my friend I will help you there just do not sleep before reaching it" she laughed and locked the door picked up the filly and led the unicorn.

The trio made it to a small village where a lot of ponies seem to be night owls for you see them prowling around at the wee hours.

"Do not mind them my friend they are just scared and confused because of them" she points to the sky and sees a platoon of gryphon's flying to the dragons nest.

"Where are we headed?" she asked. As they trotted past a bakery and a fountain the zebra stopped and pointed the tree.

"Over there is my friend who lives to study do not worry for she is kind yet cunning she will give you a place to rest before you leave" she says and trots to the east "Where are you going?" asked the unicorn. "The fillies home is far yet near close to the apple farm and the sheep here" she said and continued with the little filly.

She sighed and stared at the tree house it had a warm glow and you can see a purple unicorn reading near the fireplace while sipping something.

She trotted to the tree hopping to get a goodnights rest.

She found herself staring at the doors of the library the sign said closed. Usually she would have left it already not bothering to ask but something about that zebra gave her a warm feeling that this place might not be so bad.

She knocked on the door.

3 good knocks were heard. A sigh was heard and you could hear the sound of a lock coming off. The door opened to reveal the purple unicorn with a polite expression. "May I help you?" she asks.

"I was hopping if you had some accommodations the zebra told me you were a good friend of hers?"

The mare stared at her in shock

"When you went to her house you did not get harmed in anyway and she was kind to you?" she asked

The mare nodded her head.

"Then a friend of Zecora is a friend of mine I am Twilight Sparkle and you are?" she gestures to the mare

"Nocturne nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle" she said and shook hooves

"Please Just Twilight" Twilight said and let go of the hoof.

The mare nodded and went inside as Twilight cracked the door open. The living room was filled with books and had a fireplace in the center there was a kitchen and a table for 8. Upstairs led to the bedroom.

"Nocturne let me have your cloak so I can hang it at the rack" Twilight called as Nocturne gazed around the room. Quickly she shook her head "No thanks Twilight I am fine" she said and quickly looked at the ground. "Okay then" she said before she headed upstairs.

Nocturne followed Twilight upstairs and saw 2 rooms. "The one on the left is mine take the one on the right" Twilight said as she opened the door to the right. "Thank you Twilight" she said.

Heading downstairs Twilight tapped Nocturne on the shoulder.

"Want a cup of tea and apple pie?" she asks

Her stomach grumbles at the mention

"Yes thank you"

As the 2 headed down Nocturne's stomach did a queasy summersault and she felt the familiar voice knag in her head

"_Where are you we need you please help us"_

**Hey guys it is me InumbraLunaest this is the 1****st**** chapter and I want you guys to review it and stuff. Flames please I want to improve on my writing. As is said owned by nopony but Lauren and Hasbro. Also this story was inspired by Ruki44 . So yeah hope you guys like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle woke up to see her room completely clean. The books in alphabetical order her clothes were freshly cleaned and folded and her dresser no longer overflowing with clothes but arranged neatly.

Closing her eyes she tried to remember what happened last night. Yes she remembered Nocturne grabbing a cup of tea with her and them eating a few slices of apple pie. Then Nocturne went to bed then she followed soon after.

"_Maybe she wanted to help out after all I did give her a place to rest" _she thought. After a few minutes she got up from her bed and fixed it adjusting the pillows and blankets. 2 soft knocks were heard.

"Twilight Fluttershy is here with Pinkie Pie they want you here ASAP" Nocturnes soft voice said.

"Coming" she replied and she headed to the door to greet her friends

Twilight was going down the stairs when she saw Nocturne glance at the floor sheepishly as Pinkie Pie suddenly stared at her intensely before racing out shouting "PARTY FOR NOCTURNE"

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked as FLuttershy and Nocturne look slightly confused and worried.

Nocturne closed the door and walked over to Twilight.

"Tell me what is your job by the way if it's okay with you that is?" she said quietly.

Nocturne laughed a bit "I am a librarian and a historian" she replied. Twilight's eyes lit up in glee. "You know the history before the dragons?" she whispered.

Nocturnes blue eyes lit up with an icy flame "Be quite but yes" she hissed. Twilight nodded and Fluttershy gasped.

"D-d—id you mean that?" Fluttershy whispered behind Twilight.

Nocturne nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Come I will tell you the true history of Equestria"

_Millions of years ago alicorns still roamed the land these noble equines were the stuff of legends controlling vast amounts of magic. _

_The noble dragons whose fiery breaths were the stuff of legends these mighty creatures were fearsome. _

_The graceful Phoenixes' that blessed the land with bounty they had not know any bounds when spreading kindness and generosity. _

_The valiant Gryphon's who gave courage and inspired independence throughout the land._

_The beautiful Nymphs inspiring the art of music and the value of honesty and fair justice they desired to keep peace and were close with the peaceful deer._

_The magnificent Deer's proud and noble beasts that were wise and very kind they desired peace and a fair community close with the equines._

_These great races strived to maintain peace and fair rules. The dragons being proud decided to use their military success to be the protectors of the land with the valiant gryphon's as their companion in arms. The Deer's and the Nymphs decided to spread justice and made court. _

_The Phoenixes who were generous and kind decided to oversee the land on its bounty and progress. While the alicorns brought out the celestial bodies and if necessary dealt with conflicts from other lands or from those who sought to usurp the balance, they were guardians and peacekeepers._

_But overtime the orders began to blur. The Phoenixes decided to leave since they were no longer needed and they disappeared. The nymphs and the deer's' decided to retreat in the forest or more secluded areas. The dragons, gryphons, and alicorns continued on their duties._

_But over time greed and jealousy began biting at the alicorns hearts. They demanded complete rule of the states and countries and abusing the resources. A great war between alicorns raged on. _

_Over time the dragons and gryphon's decided to step up and halt the alicorns progress. But they met a terrible war that raged on and on._

_Only 2 Alicorns remained both fillies both sisters._

_The eldest a pure white filly with a pink mane and tail her cutie mark was a sun. Her eyes were magenta that shown with the unbeatable light in her eyes. Her presence literally glowed and warmed up the room._

_The younger was dark blue with a light blue mane. Her cutie mark was dark blotches with a moon on top. Her eyes were light cyan green which seemed to behold an abyss of churning darkness but also gave a wise look. Her presence literally sucked the light out of the room and gave a cold atmosphere._

_To their surprise the 2 fillies tried to repay the damage done by their race. The future seemed bright the first century._

_Until the dragons came along._

_They killed the sisters and took the throne. Ruling with an iron fist they banned countless teachings about the history before._

_Their motives unknown to the sudden usurping of the throne the world is left at their mercy._

_Help us all._

Hey guys I am InnumbraLunaest and this story was inspired like by ruki44. I do not own anything this is Hasbro's and Lauren Fausts. So this is like big inspiration from ruki44.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fluttershy and Twilight stared blankly as Nocturne finished up the tale. Their eyes were distant as they pictured the land way before the dragons ruled it with injustice.

Flowing waterfalls fields filled with animals and flowers forests that hold secrets.

"Why did you tell us?" Fluttershy whispered after snapping herself from her stupor. She, Twilight, and Nocturne sat down in Twilights kitchen. Looking as if they were having a very normal and LEGAL conversation not some illegal things like mentioning the word.

"Yeah Nocturne why did you tell us?" Twilight said as she summoned a tea kettle and set it on the stove.

"I have faith in the 2 of you that you would keep it a secret" Nocturne said.

"But why us specifically I mean you just met Shy here today?" Twilight asked again.

Sighing Nocturne gazed at the window for a moment before looking at them.

"You have heard of the theory "Power Friendship" correct?" Nocturne whispered.

Fluttershy shook her head and Twilight nodded slowly suspicious of the motives of the unicorn. "Long ago there where stones called elements of harmony and they supposedly destroyed but we found recently that these harmony stones were imbued in 6 different ponies that represented them. As long as the line of that pony still exists then it means there is still hope" she whispered.

Twilight's brow was furrowed "What makes you so sure that we won't hand you over to the dragons and griffons?" Twilight said as she stared at the unicorns icy gaze.

"Little foal I am the 2nd leader of the Resistance"

Twilight and Fluttershy stared at her for a couple of minutes until the kettle began to whistle. Twilight rushed over and shut the flame and grabbed a few tea cups and saucers.

"Why did you not tell us the Solar Flares told us that somepony would come and stay with us" Twilight said and placed the tea cups in front of Fluttershy and Nocturne. Fluttershy was grinning proudly and Twilight was ecstatic.

"Tell me what happened and what Ponyville is needed for?" Twilight asked as she took her seat.

Nocturne did not smile nor did she seem happy she stared at them before whispering

"Twilight I am the Lunar Republic"

Twilight and Fluttershy sadly hung their heads "Then what do you want with us?" they asked.

Nocturne sighed. The Solar Flares and The Lunar Republic were not really the best of friends, but they are allies. The SF are more of open attacks full scale war tactics The LR are more of stealth tactics the SF are more respected because of that.

"My sister was the leader of SF and I was the leader of LR the resistance was found we are the only 2 left and we are searching for a place to stay until we can regroup and attack" she said as she sipped her tea.

Fluttershy and Twilight gasped and spat out their tea in unison. "So that means we are doomed aren't we?" Fluttershy whispered before closing her eyes and letting out a soft muffle wail. Twilight shook her head and stared outside "How about Shining Armor and Cadenza did they make it?" Twilight asked as she faced the window the sun was setting and the party was about to start.

"No I'm sorry Twilight"

"No you are not"

Nocturne sighed she knew Twilight would blame her on this. Fluttershy stopped crying and looked at her

"How about the Pegasus named Robin Heart did he make it?" Fluttershy asked her eyes devoid of hope

Nocturne's mournful look told her the answer already. Gently Nocturne hugged Fluttershy and began crying as well. Twilight looked to see Nocturne crying and comforting Fluttershy. Twilight looked at her before hugging Nocturne who embraced the 2 of them.

"Stay strong they told me to tell you to stay strong if they ever got captured or killed" she whispered to them. After a few minutes the mares fixed themselves up and readied for the party.

"Should we tell the others like Rarity, AppleJack, Rainbowdash, and Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked as they headed toward Sugar Cube Corner.

Nocturne shook her head and they trotted a little bit faster the party was about to begin.

"Twilight darling we are so sorry"

"Sorry Twilight we all are"

"The party should be different I will go change it"

"Sorry man we are all sorry"

The party was soon changed into a mournful one with a lot of cryin and weeping.

Nocturne sighed she knew this would happen and in the end the party became funeral. Casting a memory removal spell she changed their memories of ever learning this. She also changed the memory that she was an old member of the town who moved in a few days ago.

The ponies sat dazed on what they were doing there. Quickly she galloped over to the house that she originally bought.

It was situated at the top of a hill surrounded by trees at the back. IT was a cottage with 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a fireplace a study and a kitchen. It was a perfect house for 2 ponies who wanted a few years of peace.

The house was coated in white and she could see the fireplace crackling. A small smile graced her lips as she climbed up effortless.

"Took you long enough to get here" a familiar voice said on top A hooded mare greeted her. The mare was wearing a white cloak her face was seen unlike Nocturnes which hid everything but her eyes and horn.

"Well Solaris I was busy" she replied with a smile.

"You do know I found out about my parents right?

Nocturne nodded and frowned.

"I told you I needed to do it so the tension would somewhat ease"

"Yes but you could have told me si" Solaris cut herself off and sighed.

"Is it okay to pretend though I also think of you as one" Nocturne said and gently nudged the mares hood off.

The mare had a pink fluffy cotton candy colored mane and her eyes were magenta and her coat is a pure white one.

"Thanks sister we better go to sleep I am sleepy" Solaris yawned and walked over to the house. Nocturne nodded and followed suit. _"How long will I keep this up, I am so sorry Tia"_ she thought.


End file.
